The Ripple Effect
by Pandora Prima
Summary: D/G and H/OC. Ginny and Draco's surprise will change more than just their lives.
1. Announcements

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I prolly didn't think it up. Blame it all on Jo.

Review!

******************************************************************************

Draco didn't know what to think. He stared at the girl sitting in front of him, unable to think past what she had just told him. 

"Draco? Draco, what are you thinking?" 

__

Thinking? he thought before it came out of his mouth. "Thinking?" 

"Yeah, Draco, you know, the process where something runs through your mind? It's called thinking." 

Draco sat back in the chair he was sitting in, looking at the ceiling. His flat was simple and nondescript, just a place where he crashed between Quidditch matches and practice, not really a place that he called home. _I guess I'm going to have to find something bigger now_. He looked around, before running a hand over his shocked face.

"I'm sorry, Gin, I'm just having trouble with this a bit. What did you say again?" Draco looked at her, unable to think still, but praying that this was all just a dream. 

"I'm pregnant, Draco." 

"That's what I was afraid of."

He sat back, closing his eyes. _If my father were alive, he would kill me,_ was the first rational thought that ran through his mind. He laughed to himself, finding it funny that even after five years he would think about what his father would do or think. He found the old adage "Old habits die hard" to be more and more true everyday. He sighed loudly and opened his eyes, still not sure of what to say. The look of love and hope on her face did more things to him than he wanted to admit. "Your brothers are going to murder me."

Her face lit up. "Not if we get married, they won't touch you."

"If they would let me survive until the wedding day, I don't think that I would be a very welcome member of the family. And you obviously agree, or you would have told them about me before now." Draco couldn't help the bitterness that dripped off of his voice as he spoke, standing. He began pacing as she answered him, just as bitterly.

"You cannot honestly tell me, Draco Malfoy, that if your family were alive, that you would tell them about our relationship."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his flaxen hair. She was right, and he knew it, as little as he wanted to admit it. "You're right, of course," he said, looking back at her. Tears had begun winding their way down her cheeks and she quickly tried to wipe them away when he turned. "Oh, Gin, don't cry. Please." He walked to her chair and gathered her in his arms, comforting her with all of the compassion he could muster. 

"You don't want the baby" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"No, Gin, it's not that at all. It's just that...I don't know how well it'll work out if your family forbids us to marry. I know you and I know how important they are to you and I know that you would save one of them before me any day. And that doesn't bother me, but I also know that you would not risk exile from your family merely to marry me."

Ginny pulled back from Draco, an angry look now on her face. "Draco, I'm pregnant," she said, putting a hand on her lower stomach, as if to emphasize the point. "That means that from now on I do what is best for my child, no matter what I, or anyone else, may want. And right now this baby needs its father. And I won't let my family deprive it of that."

Draco was slightly taken aback at Ginny's outburst. His quiet little red-head, so full of passion, and life, and wonder. He smiled slightly at her as he reached up and stroked her cheek gently, brushing away an angry tear. "Alright then. Let's get married."

"Not very romantic, is it?" she said, but he could see the joy in her eyes. He laughed, pulling her back to him, and in for a long kiss. "I love you, Draco. You won't regret this."

"I know," he whispered, kissing her again.

***

Ginny hadn't been this scared since she had told Draco about the baby. That was two weeks ago and they had already had their first doctors appointment (she was 2 and a half months along), picked out rings, ordered invitations, and booked a hall to have the wedding in. 

The timing couldn't have been better, coming just at the off season for Quidditch. They knew that they only had a few months to plan it all and get married before he would have to go back, and they were going to make the best of it.

But for right now, her mind was on the door before her. She and Draco were going to tell her parents and brothers all together so that it would all be over with at once, but now she was regretting the decision to tell them at all. She hadn't felt an urge to regurgitate this powerful since...well, that morning, but this time it was from nerves and not the baby. 

"Draco, I don't know if this was such a good idea."

He looked down at her and smiled, that look that always made her feel better in his cloudy grey eyes. "Don't worry, love, it'll be alright. I promise."

She could only nod as he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Ginny! Hey!" Ron answered the door cheerfully, only seeing her at first. Then he opened the door the rest of the way and his grin became a scowl. "What's this ferret doing here? And where's the guy that you said you were bringing?"

Draco smirked at Ron. "You always were a bit slow on the uptake, Weasley." He put his arm around Ginny's shoulder and pulled her closer to his side. Ginny looked from the anger building on Ron's face to the smug expression on Dracos and she knew it was coming before it even started. It happened so fast though that all she had time to do was duck out of the way, as her brother took one step and hit Malfoy squarely on the jaw.

"RON!" she screamed, pulling him off of Draco, who was beginning to fight back, after the shock of being attacked passed. Just then a very pregnant Hermione ran out, closely followed by the rest of the Weasley gang. Bill rushed to the front of the group and picked his youngest brother up with ease, carrying him to the side of the house where he dumped him. Hermione gave Ginny and apologetic look before running to see what was wrong with her husband. Ginny knelt by Draco who was wiping at the blood running down his chin from his lip with a pristine Malfoy handkerchief that he still insisted on carrying.

"You may just be right again, love," he said, as she gingerly touched the bruise that was swiftly forming on his porcelain skin.

"Is this the guy you wanted to introduce us all to?" She looked up at her brother Charlie, who had spoken, nodding. Charlie had always been her favorite brother, and he always seemed to understand her the most. More than any of the others even attempted to. She watched as he knelt, holding his hand out to the now sitting Draco. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Charlie, and I'm terribly sorry for my brother's behavior."

Draco smirked as he took the hand he was offered. "Draco Malfoy. And I probably deserved it."

Charlie raised his eyebrow slightly as he pulled his hand back. "Malfoy you say?" He gave Ginny a curious look and she found she wasn't able to look him in the eye.

Draco, however, did not seem ashamed. "Yes, Malfoy. My father was Lucius Malfoy, but if you will remember, I fought on the same side as you in the war."

Charlie looked him square in the eyes, as if trying to read his soul, something Charlie had always been extraordinarily good at. After a minute he gave a short nod and stood, holding out his hand to help Draco up. Ginny found she could breathe right for the first time that day. She knew everything that was held in that nod, knew that she would be allowed to marry Draco. She grinned appreciatively at Charlie as he pulled her into a hug.

"I feel there is more that you have to tell us Gin, but I want you to know that I approve. Even if his dad was a wanker." 

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at Charlies whispered words, drawing odd looks from all around. 

Her mother insisted they go inside before introductions were made, leaving Hermione and Harry outside to deal with Ron. They didn't need to be introduced anyway, and Ginny would deal with them later, privately. For now she focused on her four other brothers and parents.

The gap between Fred and Bill became painfully obvious as they all greeted Draco, but then again, Draco knew about Percy and had known before any of them. Ron had been right when he once said that Percy would do anything to gain power, and unfortunately that had meant joining Voldemort. Ginny vividly remembered his death as Draco shook hands with her father, remembering the look of pain on Hermioine's face as she shouted the killing curse at what had always been one of her favorite Weasleys. Ginny drug herself out of the past as she smiled at her mother. She still had to tell them about the baby and the marraige, but all that would be much easier now.

"So, Draco. What are you doing now?" Her father had always been a bit fond of Draco during the war, as if he understood that he was going through hell by just being there.

"I'm playing Quidditch for the Falcons."

"Oh? They did very well last season. Didn't beat the Cannons, of course, but then again, these days no one ever does."

"Of course not, sir," Draco said with a forced smile. Ginny wrapped her arm around his waist, smiling. She knew it irked him that Harry still beat him at Quidditch, being the seeker for the Cannons.

Just as Ginny was about to ask where the rest of the girls were the "Wonder Trio" as Draco still called them walked through the door. Ginny looked fearfully between Draco and Ron, who looked as if they could have happily killed each other right then. The muscle on the side of Draco's face twitched rapidly, making his bruise look even worse. She reminded herself to do a healing charm on him soon, looking back at Ron, who's ears were redder than she had seen them in a long time. She prayed silently that they would get along, or at least be able to be in the other's presence without attacking each other just as Draco pulled away from her. He crossed the room in three long strides, holding his hand out to Ron. 

"Truce. For your sister."

Ginny saw Ron's eyes flick to her, and this time she met them, unashamed. She saw a resigned look come over his face as he took Draco's hand. Draco then turned to Hermione, saying something to her quietly that the others couldn't hear. She smiled and took his hand, nodding. Draco then turned to Harry, the boy who would always be his enemy. And Harry would always hate Draco for winning the one game that would matter the most. He had won Ginny.

Harry was one of the few people that had known about them, as it was Draco that Ginny had left Harry for five years earlier. She had always appreciated his silence, though she thought it might be more that he was ashamed to have lost anything to Draco Malfoy than consideration. They tensely shook hands, nodding curtly at each other.

Ginny had never imagined that she would end up with Draco, especially not after she and Harry had started dating. She still wasn't sure what made her chose Draco over Harry, but she had never regretted the decision. Harry was a gentleman, who would always respect her boundries and never do anything to hurt her. He would have protected her at all cost, but out of a sense of duty, not love. She had never felt the passion she felt when Draco kissed her when she and Harry were together. And she knew that some part, a small part, of her still loved him and would always love him, as he was her first love. But Draco was her true love, and she knew that while she would have been able to live without him, she would have been half the person she was now.

The voice of Angelina, another sister in law, popped her out of her thoughts. "Dinner's almost ready! Hey, Gin! I didn't even know you were here!" She came out and gave Gin a hug. Ginny could feel the Fred and Angelina's baby kicking her as she hugged her sister in law and she laughed with Angelina as she pulled back. "I think he likes you, Gin. Where's you guy that you wanted to introduce us to?" 

Ginny glanced over her shoulder at Draco who was walking towards her. "Draco, meet Angelina. Angelina, Draco."

Angelina raised her eyebrow as she looked him over, and appreciative look in her eyes. "I remember you. I used to hate you. But if Charlie shook your hand you must be alright." She turned to Ginny and winked. "Not bad, girl. Not bad at all."

"You are aware that I'm standing right here?" Draco said, no amusement at all in his voice.

"As am I," Fred quipped, looking slightly jealous.

"Oh, is my poor baby jealous?" Angelina asked in a baby voice, looking at Fred.

"Yes I am." Fred didn't seem to mind this at all, and Angelina laughed at him.

"Oh, don't worry so much, Fred. Besides, Ginny would murder me if I ever touched her man. I still remember that time she got mad at Harry, seventh year. I'm not about to cross that famous Weasley Temper." She leaned up and gave him a kiss. He smiled and pulled her closer and Ginny laughed, going into the kitchen to see who else was in there, pulling Draco after her.

"Ginny!"

She was bombarded by hugs from her other three sister-in-laws. 

"Gin! How are you?"

"Who's the guy?"

"It's so good to see you again!"

Ginny couldn't help but grin at the other women. She had always felt that she had lucked out by getting the best brothers and then sisters a person could ask for. Grace, George's wife of three years, was an American who had worked with them at the store during the summer, and she and George had hit it off. Rae, Charlie's wife of just a year, was a fellow dragon handler, and was as just as nice as Charlie. Bill had married a girl he had graduated with, Aurelia. They had apparantly had something in school, but it had ended when they went their seperate directions. They had met again during the war and fallen madly in love, for the second time. Ginny thought it was all very romantic. 

The only ones with children so far were Aurelia and Bill, a two year old, red-haired boy that was as crazy as Fred and George had ever been. They had another on the way, bringing the total of pregnant Weasleys to three, not includung Ginny. Christmas this year promised to be interesting, with four new children (Hermione was expecting twins), and she knew that in a few years there would be more redheads that could be counted running around. At least she hoped her children would be redheads, she thought to herself as she put her hand on her stomach almost instictively. Introductions to Draco were made, and thankfully none of them knew his past, and he charmed their socks off.

"Hey, Ginna." Ginny turned to see Hermione, smiling at the nickname she hadn't heard in so long.

"Mina, how are you?" She pulled her best friend into a hug, marveling once again at how the girl had changed from when she had first met her. Her hair had been tamed (with a charm or potion Ginny suspected) and she had lightened up a bit, as had everyone after the war. "You look about ready to pop." she added, pulling back and patting Hermione's stomach slightly.

"God, I hope so. I don't know how much longer I can do this," she said with a laugh.

***

Harry didn't know if he could do this again. It had been five years since he had seen Ginny, and he hadn't been told that she was coming today, something that he was now having a loud argument with Ron again. The worse part of it was that she was here with _him_. 

"Ron, you don't understand, and you'll never understand, about why we broke it off. And you know damn well that I didn't want to see her. Ever."

"Harry, I know, but I was kind of hoping that you could, you know, try and win her back or something." Ron's voice was suddenly quiet as he averted his eyes from Harry's hard gaze.

"You were hoping _what?_"

"And now that I know who it is, I'd get on my knees and beg you to do it if it would work." Ron's eyes came back up to meet Harry's, a determined look in his eyes.

"Ron...I can't. I can't explain why, but I can't."

"Could you try, Harry? Please?"

Harry sighed, running a hand through his messy black hair. He didn't want to, he knew what the answer would be, but he also couldn't stop that little voice in the back of his head that said _It's worth a shot. What's the worse that can happen? What's the best?_

"Alright, Ron. I'll try. But I swear on my mother's grave that if you ever do anything like this again, we're through." He pushed past Ron and walked through the door, almost running into Aurelia. 

"Oh, hey Harry. I was just coming to tell you and Ron that dinner's ready." 

Harry heard Ron come through the door behind him before heading to the dining room. The size of this ever growing family never ceased to amaze him, though the loss of Percy still made it seem as though someone were missing. The only seats left were the one next to Hermione, which Ron quickly filled, and the one across from Ginny, who seemed to be wrapped up in conversation with Draco. 

Mrs. Weasley was fussing with Andrew when she smiled up at Harry, a gesture she paid for with potatoes on her blouse. Harry marveled at her again as she laughed, where most women would have screamed. This woman was truly born to be a mother and she did a wonderful job of it.

Harry forced himself to smile back at her as he took his seat. The food was quickly passed around, and Harry thanked whatever god there was up there that the conversation centered around Draco. He noticed that a healing charm had been done, probably by Ginny, who had always been particularly gifted in them. He stared at her as she laughed at something that he couldn't hear over the buzzing in his ears.

He hadn't known that he loved her until she had left him. He had never seen it coming, and he had never really gotten over it. He had dated no one in the past five years, throwing himself into his Quidditch to forget about her. He had been rewarded with never losing a game and being chosen for the England Team for both World Cups that had occured since he had begun playing professionally. He had a room full of Quidditch tropheys in his flat. But the one thing he couldn't win, the one thing that meant the most to him to win, was sitting across from him kissing the man that he hated more than any other in the whole world.

"Harry, dear, why aren't you eating? Do you feel alright?" Mrs. Weasley's caring voice broke him out of his thought and he looked down at his food, which he hadn't touched. 

"Yes, ma'am, I feel fine. I was just thinking about a move that I've been working on, that's all." He smiled at her apologetically before shoveling food into his mouth. He didn't look at Ginny again until he heard the one word he had been dreading.

"Well, we're actually planning on getting married," Ginny said, in a quiet voice. Harry heard Ron choking to his left as he looked up at Ginny, amazed. It seemed that her eyes were all for Draco, however, and she gazed up at him with obvious love in her eyes, and he looked at her with the same in his. Harry swore to himself quickly and excused himself from the table, smacking Ron on the back as he made his way to the kitchen. 

He stepped outside into the cool summer evening air and suddenly had a strong urge to punch something, hard. He took several deep breaths to keep from yelling, wishing for all the world that he could just Apparate and never come back here. He was going to give Ron a sound beating the next time he saw him, he decided.

"Harry?" He spun quickly at the sound of her voice, hitting his head hard on a branch. 

"Shit!" he said, grabbing his left eye.

"Harry!" She rushed over and grabbed his hand, pulling it away from his eye. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at his eye. "_Oculus Repairo!_"

His eye was quickly pain free, though that only meant that he had to look at her. She was so close that he could smell her hair and he breathed deeply, remembering that scent, the scent that he had had for so long, and hadn't even known that he would ever need. "Gin..." he heard himself whispering her name as he stared into her wide brown eyes. "Gin, don't do this. He's not right for you." He didn't even think as he spoke, he simply let the words spill out of him. Unfortunatly for him he also didn't see the anger in her eyes.

"And who is right for me, Harry? You?"

Harry nodded dumbly before pulling her into a kiss. He kissed her hard, hoping to show her all that he felt, but she did not kiss him back. He broke the kiss, looking down at her, hoping to see something, anything, promising in her eyes.

"Did you enjoy that, Harry?"

"Yes, Gin, I did."

"Good, because it's the last one that you're going to get. Mom wants you." With that she turned and walked back into the Burrow. 

Harry slumped back against the tree behind him. He knew that he had lost her to Draco completely and that there was no chance that she would ever come back to him. He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked back into the Burrow.

***


	2. Perfect Wedding

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me. I'm not getting money for using Jo's characters! Honest I'm not!

Review!

******************************************************************************

Draco woke slowly, rolling over to block the morning sunlight out of his eyes, wrapping his arm instinctively around the woman next to him. He opened his eyes slightly to look at her, wondering what he did in a past life to deserve her, because he knew he had done nothing in this lifetime. He gently ran a finger up her bare arm, tracing an invisible line up her neck and into her flaming hair. It was her hair that he adored the most. There was something entrancing about the simpleness of her hair, how she had to do nothing to it and it would still look more elegant than any of his mother's elaborate hair-dos had ever looked.

He let his hand drift down to the slight swell in her stomach. She was four months along today, and they were to be married in three days. He couldn't wait, knowing that nothing would really change, but knowing that it would all be different somehow. For the first time he would have a real family to spend Christmas with, spend birthdays with, to share life with. A group of people that loved him because they wanted to, and not because they had to.

The Weasleys had taken their marriage announcement better than either of them had even hoped, save the swing Ron had taken at him. He had expected that from all of the Weasleys and thinking back to what he had done to them at Hogwarts he knew he would have deserved it all. 

Harry, on the other hand, seemed to still hold a grudge about Ginny. He had made that quite clear in a letter to Draco about a week after the dinner at the Weasleys. He had also begun sleeping with everything that had legs, giving up his famous celibacy, causing a huge uproar. Time would only tell if it had hurt his Quidditch playing, as the season began in just a month. 

Draco's mind was driven from Potter as Ginny woke, putting her hand on top of his, smiling up at him. "Good morning, love," he said softly, leaning down to give her a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Grateful to be out of the first trimester. I don't think you would have appreciated a mouth full of puke."

Draco had to laugh. "No, you're probably right, I wouldn't have liked that," he said, leainig down for another kiss.

"What all do we have to do today?" she asked, sitting up.

"Well, I think your mother wanted us to go over there for lunch, to finalize the food plans. Other than that, the day is ours."

"Really? I can't remember the last time we didn't have to do stuff all day," she said, her eyes full of mischief. "I think we'll be able to come up with something to fill the day."

Draco didn't speak, he merely pulled her into another kiss, this one harder and full of passion. She kissed back like she would die if she didn't. He had never understood how she could pour all of herself into a kiss, but that's what it felt like she did every time they kissed. 

"Draco, I need you. Now," Ginny said, between kisses. Draco had always heard stories from teammates about how women generally didn't want to have sex during pregnancy, but the opposite had happened to Ginny, and she seemed to never get enough. She moaned as he trailed kisses down her throat, laying her back on the bed. He knew, after five years, all of her spots, and he was careful to hit them all. There were even a few spots that had become sensitive since she had become pregnant, and he still had fun exploring her body.

***

She was nervous again, as she put on the veil that Hermione handed to her. "Mina, I think I'm gonna lose my lunch."

"Nonsense. You're going to be fine. He's the one that's supposed to be nervous, Ginna."

"Right. Remind me again who really did lose her lunch before she got married?"

Hermione turned, fussing with Adam, the oldest twin. "That's beside the point. Anyway, I'm sure he's about to lose his lunch."

"Hmph. I've never seen Draco nervous about anything. He's the coolest person I know, and I mean that in a temperament sort of way. Charlie still has my vote for coolest person in the world," she said, putting the last pin in place on her veil.

"Do I now?" Ginny grinned at her brother through the mirror before turning. 

"Yes, Charlie, you do. You know you're my favorite. Don't tell Fred and George though...they think they hold that honor."

"Mum's the word." Charlie said, smiling at her. He swept his gaze over her before looking her in the eyes again. "You look beautiful, Gin. Truly beautiful."

Ginny felt herself blush as she let him pull her into a hug. "Thanks, Charlie. You don't look too bad yourself. Black really brings out your...umm...damn. It looks good on you, whatever it does."

Charlie laughed loudly, startling the younger twin, Aiden, awake. Generally he was a quiet baby, but when he got started he was loud.

"Look what you've done now, Charlie," Hermione admonished, picking the screaming child up.

"Give him here, Hermione," Charlie said, holding his hands out. Hermione gave the child over to her brother in law. Charlie soon had the baby quieted and had just handed him back to an amazed Hermione when Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Ginny, dear, you look marvelous. Simply marvelous." The plump older woman pulled Ginny into a hug before looking at her son. "Charlie, I wish I had had you around when you were a baby."

"Where did he learn that?" Hermione asked as Charlie laughed again, more quietly this time.

"I have no idea, dear. But he's always been wonderful with babies. He practically took care of Ginny by himself until she was two and he went off to school. He was the only one that she would stop crying for."

"I think I'm going to have to steal you from Rae, Charlie," Hermione said, looking up at him with obvious awe.

"I don't think she'll be too happy about that," he said, a grin playing across his face.

"Ginny, dear, as much fun as I can tell you're having fun back here, they're almost ready for you."

"Oh! Ok...do I have everything?" She looked down herself, noticing the slight bulge in the front of her dress before looking around the room. She knew that there was something else she was supposed to have, but she didn't see anything that she recognized as necessary.

"This may help," her brother said, holding out her bouquet.

"Oh, Charlie. Thank you!" She gave him one last hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't mention it, kid," he said before leaving with a grin.

"OK, I guess I'm ready now." She took a deep breath, giving her mother one last hug. Her mother took the twins expertly from Hermione, who was Ginny's Maid of Honor. Ginny and Hermione hugged one last time before they walked out of the small room at the back of the hall. Ginny saw her father waiting for her, and he grinned as she approached him.

"There were many times when I thought I wouldn't make it to this day," he said, tears in his eyes. "You look beautiful, darling."

Ginny gave her father a hug, willing herself not to cry as well. "I love you, daddy."

"I know..." He pulled back and smiled at her. "My little girl is all grown up."

Just as Ginny was about to reply the music started, driving all thought out of her mind. _Married. I'm getting married,_ she told herself, taking several deep, steadying breaths.

"It'll be fine, Gin. He loves you," her father whispered into her ear.

She smiled and calmed slightly at that thought. Then the doors opened, and she caught a glimpse of him just before the wedding procession began to move down the aisle. After what seemed like and eternity it was her turn to go down the aisle. She saw him waiting for her at the end of it and suddenly all nervousnous left her. _I'm marrying a man that loves me,_ she thought as she held his gaze, ignoring all of the people gasping in awe as she passed. She finally reached him and she barely heard the words being said as she was given away by her father. She was aware of his arm leaving hers, and she almost instinctively reached for Draco's hand, not taking her eyes off of his.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today..." She heard no more as she stared at Draco. She answered when prompted, vaguely aware of speaking, though she did break the eye contact to watch him slip the ring onto her finger. She smiled as she looked back up at him before slipping his on to his perfectly manicured hands. She had always loved his perfect, refined hands, so different from any of the other men she had ever been with, who had had rough, tanned hands. In the beginning of their courtship she had held and simply stared at Draco's hands on several occasions and she still did it sometimes while he slept.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." They looked at the preacher at the same time, both looking surprised that it was already over. They looked back at each other and Draco slowly lifted her veil. She smiled at his gentleness, something she had never expected from him when they began going out. He pulled her into a soft but firm kiss, their first kiss as man and wife, and Ginny heard the crowd burst into applause. They broke the kiss grinning, turning back to the crowd, and hand in hand, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy walked out of the hall.

***

Harry doubted that Ginny had even noticed that he was there. He sullenly drank his fourth glass of champagne, watching the other couples dancing around the floor. He wished he had something much stronger than champagne as he caught a glimpse of Ginny laughing while dancing with Fred. 

His life had taken a definite down turn since the dinner at the Weasleys where he had kissed her. Instead of swearing women off he had decided that the best way to get back at her was to make her jealous, make her think that he wasn't hurting from her leaving, which was a complete lie, but if he could convince himself, maybe he could convince her. Of course, that was before he had known she was pregnant. When he learned that he kept on, having finally found an outlet for his anger. He was ashamed of what he did in the mornings, but by that night he would be drunk and have yet another groupie screaming under him.

He swore to himself as he downed another glass before giving up and grabbing the bottle, turning it up. He was pleasantly drunk after his second bottle, though he still had no desire to dance. 

"Fuck," he said out loud, reaching for another bottle. An unfamiliar hand stopped his, and he looked up into a pair of eyes that he had never seen before. They were a strange mix of green and hazel and he found them more intoxicating than the champagne.

"I think that you've had enough, Mr. Potter. You have much more and you won't remember how to Apparate out of here." She smiled slightly at him before grabbing the last bottle of champagne and turning. He could tell by her robes that she was a waitress, and by her accent that she was American. He stared at her retreating figure for a moment before what had happened sunk in.

"Wait!" He stood from his seat, and took a step before falling. _How much did I drink?_ he thought to himself, trying to stand again.

"Mr. Potter!" The waitress rushed back over to help him up. She took his arm and pulled him to his feet. He stared at her hand, amazed that someone had come to help him. He looked down into her eyes for the second time that day, entranced. "Mr. Potter, do I need to get someone to help you home?"

"No, you'll do," he said, pulling her into a kiss. He could feel her resisting him for just a moment before kissing him back passionately. When the kiss broke, however, she slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Mr. Potter, I don't know what kind of woman, or girl, you're used to dealing with, but I am not one of them. I will forgive you this time, because I know that you're drunk off of your ass, but don't ever do it again."

Harry noted with amusement the anger flashing in her eyes. "Are all Americans as sassy as you?" he said, his words only slurring slightly.

"No, Mr. Potter, I like to think that I'm unique. However, I will help you home, since everyone else seems to be busy at the moment. I can only be gone for a minute though, and I promise that if you try anything, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, saluting her drunkenly before laughing. "Now, where to?"

"Well, we could either Apparate, Floo, which I think would be best, given your condition, or find the Portkey guy."

"The Portkey guy? He doesn't have a name?"

"He probably does," she said with a shrug. "But I just call him Bob. But he's a hard fellow to find until more people begin to leave. What will it be, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, considering that I hate Floo and I always tend to break something when I do that sober, much less drunk, I think...." his voice trailed off as a look of intense concentration passed over his face. "I think...I...I think...I'm going to be sick," he said, turning and going quickly out the door that was at his left. The delicious meal that had been served tasted not quite as appetizing coming back up and the smell only made him want to be more sick.

"Mr. Potter? Drink this, it will make you feel better." He looked up at the waitress, expecting to see a potion, but found she was holding a glass of water. He took it anyhow, stepping back to lean against the wall. He drank the water that was amazingly cool and made him feel much better. "Are you going to be ok?"

There was genuine concern in her eyes and Harry felt his heart do something that it had never done. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just...help me home. I need a bed and a sleeping potion."

"Bed yes, sleeping potion, no. We don't want you dying, Mr. Potter."

"Call me Harry, please. Mr. Potter is too...Snapish."

She raised her eyebrow questioningly at him, but nodded her head. "I'll be sure to let the Malfoys know that you were ill and had to leave early, Harry."

He liked the way she said his name. He thought for a moment that it might have been her accent, but then again, he never felt that way when Grace said his name. Just then she took his arm and pulled out her wand and with a whoosh and a pop they were in his flat.

"Now, which way to your bedroom, Mr...Harry?" she said, looking up at him and not letting go of his arm.

Harry could only point as a wave of sleepiness hit him. He let her pull him along, staring at her as she looked around his flat. "You have a nice place, Harry. Expensive, but then again, you can afford it I suppose. Which door?"

He pointed to the one at the end of the hall, looking forward to the softness of his bed. They walked in and she turned, facing him with her wand out. In seconds his robes had been transfigured into pajamas and he was being led to his bed. She pulled back the comforter and sheets on the bed and for an insane moment he thought that she was going to climb into the bed. Instead she turned and helped him lay down and pulled the covers over him. 

"Goodbye, Harry. Sweet dreams."

The pop of her Disapparating was the last thing Harry remembered before passing out. 


	3. Searching

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. If I did I would be lying on my bed rolling in my millions of dollars. As it is I roll over my twelve nickels sometimes. That's fun. Let me tell you.

Review!

*****************************************************************************

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco turned at the sound of the voice. Before him stood a waitress that he recognized slightly.

"Yes?" he said, politely. He was slightly annoyed at the interruption, but he knew that it probably wasn't her fault and he had promised himself long ago that he would never treat servants as his father had.

"Mr. Potter wished for me to tell you that he had taken ill and had to leave early."

Draco nodded, dismissing her. _I didn't even know that Potter was here,_ he thought to himself. He smiled at the man that he had been talking to, one of Ginny's father's friends from the ministry. "I'm sorry for the interruption. What were you saying about cauldron bottoms again?" Draco listened as the man began droning on again. The only other person that Draco had met that had been this boring was Percy Weasley, and Draco doubted that even he had been this boring. He looked up from the squat man's face for a moment and caught a glimpse of his bride, laughing as she danced with her brother Charlie. He had to smile at the sight, glad that she was happy. Suddenly he had a strong urge to kiss her, just as their eyes met. "I'm sorry, sir," Draco said, unable to remember the mans name at the moment. "I believe my wife needs me." He shook the man's hand before beginning to work his way through the crowd to Ginny.

"Draco." Draco stopped dead at the voice of a woman that he thought, or more hoped, he would never see again. He turned slowly to look into the puggish face of Pansy Parkinson.

"Parkinson. Fancy seeing you here. And it'll be wonderful to see you leave. I don't believe you were invited."

"Aww, Draky-poo...surely you don't feel that way. Really, marrying a Weasley when I'm still available...I never thought I'd see you in this sad state. You must really miss your father terribly."

"Pansy, if you weren't a female, I would kill you where you stand. However, I am a gentleman and I will be content with seeing you put in Azkaban where you should have been for the past five years." He pulled out his wand and performed a binding spell quicker than she could respond, causing the room to go silent and stare at them. What he said next he said low enough that only Pansy could hear it. "And if you ever, and I mean ever, mention my father or my wife again, you will pay with your life, cunt or not."

Just then two Aurors appeared, looking as if Christmas had come early. "We've been looking for you for years, Parkinson. Didn't think you would be thick enough to show up here," the taller one, Dean Thomas, said smiling. Draco felt Ginny's hand on his arm and looked down at her. She was looking angrily at Pansy, who now had a scared look in her eyes. 

"Hey, Dean, Seamus. Too bad you can't stay, we're all having a blast."

"Yeah, maybe we'll stop back by after we get off in a few hours, Gin. I hate to miss out on all of the fun that I know you always have." Seamus grinned at her before looking up at Draco, holding out a hand. "You're a lucky man, Malfoy. There were many a guys who would have given anything to be where you are right now. But then again, that means that there are many men out there that would be more than willing to kill you if you ever hurt her. Congratulations."

Draco took Seamus' hand as Ginny broke out in giggles beside him. He looked down at her, amused at her laughter at his expense. "Think that's funny, do you?"

"I think we'll leave now," Dean said as they Disapparated with Pansy, unnoticed by the newlyweds.

Ginny nodded, looking up at him. "What are you going to do about it?" she said.

"Nothing...yet." He picked her up by her waist, pulling her into a kiss. He'd never been more happy in his life and he didn't see how it could get any better.

"Come on, lets dance." Ginny pulled him out to the dance floor as an upbeat number started.

"I don't dance, Gin. You know that." He tried to pull back from her, not really wanting to leave her side.

"Today you do. Come on." Draco gave up and let Ginny drag him out onto the dance floor. He stood there as she started to dance, and after a moment she looked up at him, anger flashing in her eyes. "Draco, if you don't dance, I'll make you dance." Draco remembered the dancing hex well, having done it on Potter once, and he also knew that Ginny meant what she said, so he started dancing, rather reluctantly at first. But then it started to be fun. They danced for a quarter of an hour before a slow song came on.

"These I know," Draco said, pulling Ginny close to him. The world disappeared as they twirled around the floor, Draco leading expertly. 

"Let me guess. Your parents made you take dancing lessons?" She had an impressed look in her eyes, and he almost hated to tell her the truth.

"Er...no. I decided to take lessons when we were first engaged. I had no idea how to dance, and I didn't want to embarrass myself, because I knew that we would be dancing."

"You did it for me?"

"Gin, just about everything I do these days is for you. There's no one else worth doing them for." He smiled down at her, pulling her closer. They didn't speak anymore as Draco swept her away with the music once again.

***

Ginny danced with her new husband for a few minutes after the song had ended, not realizing that it had done so. They decided to sit down after pulling apart (still holding hands), knowing that it was getting late and they still had to toasts to do. 

"I really wish that Albus could be here," Ginny said as they made their way to the head table, looking around at the guests. Dumbledore had been died while killing Voldemort, the spell he did draining the last of his seemingly endless energy. Everyone, even Draco, had said that it was almost not worth being rid of Voldemort to lose Dumbledore, but they all knew that it was a choice that he had to make.

There were, however, a large number of Hogwarts professors there, including Snape, who Draco had chosen to be his best man. Apparently there were no other people that Draco had known as long as Severus that weren't in Azkaban, and he and Severus had gotten to know each other well working against Voldemort. They had been the only people on the side of good that could stand the other, so they had spent a lot of time together, which led to a friendship forming. Draco had said that it had been Severus who had told him to go after Ginny in the first place, after growing tired of hearing the boy talk about her constantly.

They sat in their seats at the head table, Severus sitting to Draco's right, and Hermione to Ginny's left. Ron looked forlorn at his table with his parents and the twins. Ginny looked for the black hair that she knew should be sitting next to Ron, but saw an empty seat instead.

"Harry didn't even come. I thought he said that he was coming." Ginny felt slightly dissapointed, but she knew that it was for the best. The last thing she wanted was a repeat of the last time she had seen him, though with his new reputation that wasn't likely to happen.

"Oh, I forgot. One of the waitresses told me that he got sick and had to leave." Draco kissed her hand, leaving the feeling of burning cold that always seemed to follow his lips touching her skin. 

"I saw him talking to Amy a while ago, Ginna," Hermione said, leaning over to speak quietly. "I think he likes her."

Ginny looked at Hermione, surprised. "Well, I'm glad. He needs someone."

Conversation was halted as Severus rapped sharply on the side of his glass, standing. Ginny had been dreading this part of the evening, and she closed her eyes, putting a hand on her stomach hoping to be able to drown out his speech with her own thoughts. However, for the first time that day her mind was amazingly clear as her least favorite professor cleared his throat. Ginny had always done well in Potions, even skipping a year after she showed on her O.W.L.s that she could do seventh year Potions. Severus Snape, however had always been extraodinarily cruel to her, often reducing her to tears in the middle of class. She sighed resignedly and reached for Draco's hand as Snape began his toast.

"As all of you know, Draco and I became good friends, overcoming our generational gap purely out of need of human companionship. (_Good lord, this is going to be worse than I thought,_ Ginny thought to herself, sinking slightly down in her chair) What most of you don't know is that it was more than that that made us true friends. Draco and I shared things that people should not have to go through, and we helped each other when there was no one else to help. Draco found someone to replace me in that capacity, and I him, not long after the war ended, but there are some things that simply cannot be forgotten. However, I could search the world over before I found a better person for Draco that Virginia Weasley."

Ginny couldn't help but open her eyes and look up at him in surprise as he said that. _Surely he didn't say what I think he just said,_ she thought. But there was a look of pride in his black eyes that she had never seen before.

"Virginia was one of the best students that has ever passed through my classroom at Hogwarts. She was better than even I was at Hogwarts, and that's saying a lot, if I may say so. But she is also a caring person, and just what Draco needs. I know that these two will be very happy for a very long time and I wish them the best as they embark into their new life." With that, Snape lifted his glass a movement followed by everyone in the hall. 

The hall exploded with applause as Snape sat, and Ginny couldn't take her eyes off of him. After a few moments Draco nudged her and she realized that Hermione would be speaking in a second. Or should be. She looked over at Hermione and saw that she was staring at Snape in much the same fashion that she must have. She nudged her slightly, and Hermione snapped out of her trance.

"Oh. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly at the other guests, blushing a very Weasley blush as she stood. Ginny glanced at Ron and saw the look of love that shone in his eyes before he had to turn and settle Adam. Ginny smiled up at Hermione, leaning slightly into Draco as he put his arm around her waist. "OK, that was really good," she said, eliciting a laugh from the guests. "I've known Ginny for almost sixteen years now. We weren't always the best of friends, especially in her first few years at Hogwarts. I was too busy with my other friends, Ron and Harry. But then, as I started to get older, I needed someone who...understood more than they to talk to, and so Ginny and I began to confide in each other. We quickly grew to be best friends, almost more like sisters, which was something that we had both always wanted. We would tell each other everything, well...almost everything," she said, smiling down at Ginny. Ginny grinned back sheepishly, squeezing Draco's hand. Ginny had told Hermione about Draco merely a week before she had told the rest of the family. "Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, I have never really gotten along with. When we were at school together, Draco was pompous, self-centered, and...well, a brat." Ginny heard Draco grunt behind her and saw her brother give a silent cheer. "We were enemies to the core, each hating the other for what they were. If someone had told me that one day Draco Malfoy would change I would have accused them of taking some sort of madness potion. But today I present to you a changed Draco. I know that he has gone through things that no human should have to endure and he has more than survived, he has flourished. Anyone can tell by the look in his eyes when he looks at Ginny, or the gentle way that he touches her that he loves her more than life itself. I too cannot think of a better person for Ginny than Draco, and I toast to a long life...and many happy children." 

Ginny couldn't help but grin as she clapped loudly before standing and giving Hermione a hug. "Thank you, Mina."

"Any time, Gin. Anytime."

The two women took their seats as the other toasters began to speak. Ginny's father gave a long and rather embarrasing speech about Ginny as a child, eliciting many laughs from Draco. Charlie gave a moving speech about how wonderful Ginny was. Several Professors spoke on behalf of both Ginny and Draco. Dean and Seamus came in halfway through giving short, humorous speeches before sitting. Over-all it was a very funny evening, and Ginny was sad to see it end.

"Don't worry, love. The night is just beginning," Draco said, sweeping her into his arms. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck to support herself as he them Apparated to their new flat, leaving the applause of the guests behind.

***

__

Fuck was the first thought that came to Harry's pounding head as his drapes opened themselves, flooding the room with early morning sunlight. He reached for his wand to close them but he couldn't find it anywhere on the bedside table. He looked over the side of the bed through squinted eyes, hoping that it had merely rolled off. He didn't see it on the floor either though, and he woke up more as he realized he didn't even remember how he had gotten into bed. He looked down at himself and woke fully when he saw that he was wearing pajamas that he had never seen before. The bed was empty so he knew that it hadn't been one of his...companions that had done it. Thinking past the pain in his head was next to impossible, however and he sat up slowly, wishing that his maid were here so that she could fix him some coffee, or bring an aspirin, or better yet perform the pain relief spells that she had proved so good at.

"Mr. Potter?" she called tentatively. 

"Mary! Great timing." He winced at the effort that it took to speak, wondering what he could have possibly had to drink to give him a hangover like this. "There's no one else in here, Mary."

She entered the room, looking relieved. "Why is my timing so great, sir?" she said, picking a few things up off of the floor.

"I need a pain relief spell in the worst way. I don't know what the hell I drank to give me this headache, but I think my heads going to split in two."

Mary laughed slightly as she pulled her wand out. "_Subsisto dolor,_" she said, pointing her wand at him almost impatiently. He felt the pain melt away magically and thanked her as he stood, looking again for his wand. Out of pure habit he ran his hands down his front, and was pleasantly surprised as he found his wand in a pocket inside his pajamas. He reached inside and pulled it out, having to peel it away from his skin that had apparently sweated during the night.

"How the hell did it get in there?" he said out loud.

"I don't know, sir. Do you want me to make your bed?" Mary started towards the bed as Harry nodded at her, heading to the bathroom. He undressed slowly, studying the strange pajamas that he had ended up in, wanting for all the world to remember how he had gotten into them. He shook his head as he climbed into his spacious shower, giving up on remembering.

He showered quickly, and dressed, laying the pajamas aside as mementos of another forgotten night. Passing through his living room, however, he passed the picture of he and Ginny that Colin had taken of them when they had first started seeing each other is sixth year and it all came flooding back to him. The wedding, the champagne, and most importantly, the waitress. He also realized, with a string of swear words, that he hadn't asked her name. But he did remember that she had liked his flat and he was grinning as he entered the kitchen for breakfast.

"Would you like the usual, Mr. Potter?" his cook, Geoffrey asked, like clockwork.

"Not today, Geoff. And how many times do I have to ask you to call me Harry? No..I'd like some flapjacks today. With syrup, and butter. Could you also make me some bacon, fry a few eggs...Oh, and some porridge if you have it made."

"Hungry, sir?" Geoffrey gave Harry an amused look before retreating into the kitchen to make Harry's breakfast. Harry had to admit that it was vastly different from his usual dry toast and pumpkin juice, but for the first time in a long time he felt truly hungry. Just then Hedwig flew through the window, bringing Harry his mail and newspaper. 

He saw with surprise that he had a letter from Ron and another from Ginny. He also noticed the leap his heart didn't take when he saw her handwriting. Both of them pertained to his leaving the wedding early and he made a mental note to write to both, apologizing profusely. Apparently he had missed a rather humorous speech in which Hermione said everything about Draco that they had felt about him all those years at Hogwarts.

He had just opened his newspaper when Geoff brought out his breakfast, a plate worthy of the Weasley household. Harry lay his newspaper in front of him and thanked Geoff with a smile before digging into the delicious meal. He surprised himself and Geoff by eating seconds and thirds, eating until he positively couldn't eat another bite, more than he had eaten in the five years since the end of the war.

"Big plans today, sir?" Geoff asked as he cleared the last of the dishes.

Harry hadn't really thought about it, but he decided that he was going to go find that waitress that had helped him home the day before.

"Yes, Geoff, I think I do have some rather large plans for today," he said, smiling to himself.

Thirty minutes later he found himself in the Weasley's kitchen, Mrs. Weasley trying to put even more food into him. "Honestly, Mrs. Weasley. I had a huge breakfast and I couldn't possibly eat anymore."

She sighed and put the pan down. "Alright then, Harry. But I still say you're too thin. Let's go into the living room to talk."

"I'm a seeker, it's my job to be thin," Harry defended as he followed her out of the kitchen. They settled themselves into a couple of the many comfortable chairs scattered throughout the room. "I came here for a couple of reasons. First, I would like to apologize for leaving early yesterday. I took ill and had to go home and rest."

"I trust you are feeling better today?"

"Yes, ma'am. Nothing a bit of pepperup potion couldn't take care of. My second reason was that I wanted to know if you knew the name of the American waitress at the wedding yesterday. She was very helpful to me when I became ill and I would like to thank her properly."

"Oh, well, yes, dear I have the list of all of the waitresses. I don't know which of them were American though. I simply went through resumes when hiring, I didn't meet any of them personally."

Harry felt his hope dwindle for a moment before he realized something. "Well, their resumes. Wouldn't they say which school they trained at. I know that this girl didn't go to Hogwarts, and her being American I assume that she probably went to Salem."

"I think I do remember one who went to Salem. She had a wonderful resume, if I remember correctly."

"Do you still have it around, Mrs. Weasley? I would really like to thank her for her kindness."

"Of course, Harry, dear. I'll go look." She got up and walked back to Mr. Weasley's study. 

Harry looked around the Burrow. In many ways it had changed from the comfortable little home that he had flown to all those birthdays ago, but in a lot of ways it hadn't. It was much quieter than it had been back then, with all of the Weasley children grown and married, most with children or children on the way. But the furniture, while just as comfortable, was also a bit more expensive than it had been back then. The Weasleys had come into some money, with Fred and George's very successful joke shop, Mr. Weasley's promotion to Minister of Magic at the beginning of the war, and an inheritance from an anonymous relative to Mrs. Weasley just a few years ago. Harry was glad that they had finally gotten what they deserved, smiling inwardly at all of the help that the Weasleys had given him over the years. 

"Here they are, Harry." Mrs. Weasley emerged from the study with a large stack of papers. Harry jumped up and grabbed the stack from her as she staggered slightly under the weight. He looked down at the stack and saw that he was going to have a long day ahead of him, if he was going to find her. He looked up from the stack to smile at Mrs. Weasley. 

"Thank you so much. I'll just sit here and look, is that alright?"

"Of course it is Harry, dear. And don't be afraid to make noise either. The one thing I miss about all of the children is the noise they brought here."

"Don't worry. You'll have a house full of grandchildren soon enough." 

"I better get a few out of you too, Harry." With that she turned and went into the kitchen.

Harry was slightly taken aback at her statement. He had long considered her secretly to be his surrogate mother, but he had no idea that she felt the same way. He smiled, pleased, as he sat back in the chair prepared to go through the stack of resumes to find her, even if it took all day.

Three hours later he looked at the last resume, thinking that if he ever had to look at another one he would Crucio himself. He had found only three who had attended Salem, and he looked at them again now as he wondered what to do now. Suddenly he remembered something that Mrs. Weasley had mentioned earlier.

"Mrs. Weasley!" he called, jumping up to go to the kitchen. They almost collided with one another as she was moving towards the living room to see what he wanted.

"Is everything alright Harry?"

"Yes, yes, it's all fine. I found three girls who went to Salem, but I just thought that maybe you didn't hire them all. You said you had a list of all of the waitstaff from the wedding?"

"Yes, I do." She dried her hands as she stepped past him and back into the study. This time she brought a single piece of paper. "Here it is, dear." She smiled brightly at him as he took the paper, looking for the first name on his list. 

He looked at the name on the top piece of paper. _Samantha White_, he thought to himself, looking to the list. He scanned it quickly and didn't see that name, so he looked to the next piece of paper. _Regina Bowles,_ he thought, scanning the list again. Once again, a negative. _Amy O'Connor,_ he thought, praying that her name would be on the list. When he saw it about halfway down the piece of paper his heart skipped a beat. _Amy O'Connor. Must have been her Irish blood coming out in that temper yesterday,_ he thought, smiling. Now that he knew her name, the rest would be easy. He scanned the resume quickly, remembering small, vital tidbits that would come in handy later.

"Did you find her, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking more than curious about Harry's search. 

"Yes ma'am. Thank you very much for this information and I'm sorry for bothering you after such a busy day."

"Nonsense. Bother me all you like. I like being bothered, especially by my children." Just then a knock came at the door. "That'll be one of them now." 

Harry went and opened the door. Ron and Hermione were standing there, each holding a twin and kissing. Harry cleared his throat quietly and smiled at them when they looked at him. "Your mum will be glad to see you Ron. Unfortunately I was just leaving, or I'd stay and chat. I'll explain it all later, mate," Harry added, seeing the almost hurt look on Ron's face. He bent and kissed each of the twins before dropping one on Hermione's cheek. "I'll see you later. Thanks again, Mrs. Weasley," he said before walking out the still open door, truly smiling for the first time in a long time.


	4. Not So Perfect Wedding

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah. Don't sue me, please please please.

And Reviews are always welcome

**********************************************************************

"Ginny! Where is my shirt that you know I like to wear with my dress robes?" Draco flipped through the plethora of shirts that were in his closet yet again, growing frustrated at his inability to find a simple shirt.

"Draco, it's right here. Why are you so uptight?" He looked up at his very pregnant wife. They had been married for four months now, and today was Potter's wedding. He didn't know why he felt the need to look absolutely perfect, but he did.

"I don't know. I just...want to look perfect. I don't know why."

"Draco, dear, you always look perfect. You just want to impress Harry."

Draco grunted an answer wanting to neither admit or deny what she had just said. He reached over to pull the shirt from her, but she didn't seem to want to let it go so all he accomplished was pulling his wife to himself. _Not that I mind_ he thought to himself as he growled before pulling her into a kiss. They both dropped the shirt as the kiss deepened. All of the passion that had been there before they had married was still there, and they made full use of it, and often.

"Draco, as much as I want to do this, we don't have time. We have to be there in half an hour and neither one of us is dressed," Ginny said a bit breathlessly after pulling back. She started to bend to pick up the shirt but stopped halfway there, obstructed by her protruding stomach. She straightened herself, looking very dignified. "I'll let you get that," she said before turning and returning to her preparations. Draco couldn't stop a slight laugh as he bent to pick up the shirt.

"Remind me again, love, why we're even going to this," Draco asked, his voice a bit muffled as he pulled on the shirt at last.

"Because Harry's like the seventh brother I never had. My mum sees him as one of her children and he and Ron are close enough to be twins practically. And he's my friend." Draco shook his head as he pulled his dress robes on, glad that he didn't have to do this type of thing often. "And I know you don't like him," Ginny said, suddenly right behind him. He jumped slightly at the surprise before turning and looking down into her pleading eyes. "But please be nice."

"Of course I'll be nice, love. What else am I ever?"

Ginny laughed at that, moving into the closet to adjust the collar of his robe. "We won't get into that right now, dear. But, can you help me with these fastenings? I don't know what possessed me to buy robes with the fastenings in the back when I can barely reach around my front." She turned, lifting her hair. Draco had a strong urge to kiss the base of her neck, which he did as soon as he finished fastening the clasps on her robes.

"You look ravishing, my dear," he said into the base of her neck as he pressed as kiss there.

"Thank you, Draco. You don't look so bad yourself." She grinned up at him, pulling him down for a kiss with a simple hand on the side of his face. He put his hands on her swollen belly as they kissed, enjoying the tiny movements of their child within her. "I love you, Draco," she said between kisses.

"I love you too, Virginia."

He buried his face in her hair, breathing deep as she sighed into his chest. "I still haven't figured out what I did to deserve you, Draco."

He pushed her back from him by the shoulders so he could look in her eyes. "What you did to deserve me? I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. Name one thing that I've ever done that's made me worthy of you."

Ginny looked him in the eye and said "You were you," as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She leaned up and gave him one last kiss on the cheek as before she turned, leaving Draco stunned. He felt himself blushing for the first time in his life as he stared at where she had just stood. 

"I...I what?" 

"I'll explain it to you later dear. Right now we need to go. Finish getting ready, please." She sounded a bit impatient and Draco knew better than to mess when her when she was in one of her moods.

"Alright, just let me fix my hair, and I'll be ready." Draco had always had a small fixation with his hair and it had to be absolutely perfect before he would go out. He could be dressed in rags as long as his hair was clean and perfect. He checked the mirror one last time, straightening the front of his robes. "Ok, love, I'm ready to go."

"Hold on, I'm still fixing _my _hair!" Draco stepped out of the closet and looked at Ginny, who was struggling slightly with her combs.

"Here, let me help you, Gin." He took the combs from her and quickly had her hair up, simply but elegantly. 

"Well, at least we know what you can do after you can't play Quidditch anymore," Ginny said, giving her hear an appreciative pat. "Thank you." She smiled up at him, grabbing her things.

"Anytime, but only for you. Are you ready now, love?"

Ginny looked around grabbing a few last things. "I think so. Yeah, I'm ready." She took his arm and they Disapparated together with a pop.

***

Ginny winced slightly as another pain shot through her back. She had tried shifting positions at least twenty times, but to no avail. _Surely my own wedding didn't take this long_ she thought to herself, looking up to Harry and his bride. Two of her sisters in law had been well along into their pregnancies at that time and she felt a bit sorry for them. 

Draco reached for her hand and squeezed it, making her look up at him. She saw the silent question of concern in his eyes and she squeezed his hand back slightly, assuring him that she was ok. He gave her a tiny kiss on the forehead before turning back to the ceremony.

As much as she tried she just couldn't concentrate on the words being said, the pains that passed through her middle section much too distracting. They weren't painful as much as they were annoying, zipping through her almost constantly now. They had started a few days ago but they had been getting progressively worse since they arrived at the wedding. Ginny wished that she could pull out her wand and mutter a pain relief charm, wincing again.

The next pain that tore through her was much more than annoying, however, and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. She saw Draco looking down at her from the corner of her eye, but she put a hand on her belly as the pain stayed, something that the other pains had not done. _Oh my God,_ she thought to herself, trying to breath normally. She had no idea that pain like this existed, and she knew that it would only get worse. _Just breath...oh dear lord..._

"Ginny? Are you ok?" She tried to nod in answer to Draco's whispered question, but she found movement difficult. She squeezed his hand and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to pass as she prayed it would soon. After a minute the pain ebbed and she could breath normally again. She looked up at Harry, and saw that they were exchanging rings. _Oh thank God,_ she thought to herself, looking up at Draco. She knew that he knew what was happening and all she could do was squeeze his hand again. If Hermione had been right she would have a bit of time until the next contraction, but then again, Hermione hadn't mentioned anything about the shooting pains she had felt earlier.

Ginny's ears perked as she heard the words she had been waiting for.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

She saw a look in Harry's eyes as he lifted Amy's veil that she had never seen all their years together and at that moment she knew that he was happier and more in love with Amy than he had ever been with her. Ginny couldn't help but grin as she realized that Harry had found in Amy what she had in Draco.

The moment she was having with herself was brought to a halt by a sweeping pain that seemed to envelope her entire body. A cry escaped her lips before she could stop it and it seemed that every eye in the hall was on her.

"Ginny, dear? Are you alright?" She heard her mothers voice as if through a tunnel, reminding her faintly of what Tom had sounded like when she first heard him.

"Ginna?"

"Gin? Gin?" Her husbands was the most persistant of them all, but she couldn't answer any of them. The pain over took her again in a red haze and the last thing she remembered before it all went black was Charlie rushing to her side.

When she woke the pain had not subsided in the least, but now she was lying in a bed in a room with a pinkish tint to the walls. She groaned, closing her eyes again, and putting her hands on ether side of the mound that was her belly.

"Ginny!" She opened her eyes and met the steel grey ones of her husbands.

"Draco," she moaned. "It hurts."

"I know love, I know."

Just then a Mediwizard came in, followed by a nurse and her entire family. "Can I get something? Please?" She knew she sounded desperate, but she had never been in that much pain in her entire life.

The Mediwizard, a nice looking man who looked to be in his upper fifties chuckled slightly, pulling out his wand. "Of course, dear, of course. _Subsisto dolor labori._"

Ginny felt the pain ease away and she sighed, sinking back into her bed. "Thank you so much." She smiled at everyone, then she remembered that they had all been at Harry's wedding. "Oh, good lord! Why did you all leave the wedding for me?"

Ginny's mother came to the front of the group, a reassuring look on her face. "Don't worry, dear. They'll get along fine without us. How are you feeling, dear?"

Ginny gave a short laugh. "I've been better. I'll have to send a letter to Harry, apologizing for ruining his wedding." She sighed, settling back into her pillow again.

"Don't worry, you didn't ruin anything, Ginny."

Ginny's eyes popped open and she looked into the green of Harry's. "Harry! What are you doing here!"

"Well, I figure I wanted to be here for the birth of yet another niece or nephew." He smiled at her. "I know there's going to be quite a few, but, well, you know."

"But, what about Amy?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, dear," Amy said, moving to stand next to Harry, holding his hand.

"It was her idea to come in the first place."

"Who else is hiding in there?" Ginny asked, amazed.

As the group spread slightly more in the room and Ginny saw all of her brothers and sisters in law. She looked amazed at Draco. She gasped as she felt the muscles in her abdomen tightening but thankfully no pain accompanied it this time. "I think I'm definitely going to like this spell, Doctor."

He smiled at her and turned to her family. "There are just a few tests that we have to do, so if you don't mind stepping into the waiting room, Angela will show you the way," he said, indicating the nurse at his side. Ginny's family filed out, giving her good lucks and thumbs up. Charlie came over and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

"I'll be back, sis." He gave her a wink as he walked out the door, leaving Ginny with a smile on her face. Draco was about to leave when the doctor motioned for him to stay.

" Daresay that she'll want you to stay," he said, motioning toward Ginny, who nodded eagerly.

"What kind of...tests are you going to have to do?" she asked cautiously. She had never been fond of needles, and wasn't sure if she would be able to stand if she wanted to.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm just going to check and see how dilated you are, that's all."

"Oh, well ok." She lay back on her pillow and held Draco's hand, barely feeling the doctors hand as he checked her cervix.

"Well, it looks as though your going to have a baby fairly soon, if you keep going at the rate you are. You're already at eight centimeters."

"I thought that first babies were supposed to take a long time!" she said, more surprised than upset. The sooner she got this over with, the better.

"Well, generally they do, but it's really on a case to case basis, each person is different. You were just one of those blessed with a speedy labor, unlike your sister in law, Hermione, who's twins I also delivered. Nearly thirty hours of labor...I thought her husband was going to go mad."

"That sounds like Ron, alright," Ginny said, before gasping again as her muscles seized again. 

"How much longer do you think it will be?" Draco asked the concern apparent in his voice and on his face. Ginny had never seen him look so worried and she smiled to know that she had caused it.

"Depending on how well she pushes...I'd say that you'll have a kid within and hour or two. I'll be back in a few minutes to check you again." He walked out the door, leaving the couple alone.

"Draco, why are you so worried?"

"Do you have any idea how much can go wrong?"

"Of course I do, Draco. But you have to remember who my mother is. I doubt I'll have any trouble, and even if I do, he's a good doctor. I'll be fine, no matter what," she said giving his hand a reassuring pat.

Draco sighed, looking her in the eye. "I know, but I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"You won't. Ever. I promise."

Ginny could see the tears in his eyes as Draco smiled at her, reaching up to brush a stray red hair from her face. "I hope it has red hair like yours," he said, deciding to change the subject. 

"I hate to say it, but I do too. Your hair only works on you. It even looked terrible on your father." She reached up and ran a hair through his almost translucent blond hair.

"Well, I guess we'll know in an hour or so..." he said, looking down at her belly.

The doctor returned ten minutes later and checked her again. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were using magic. You've dilated another centimeter, so I'm going to get the nurse in here and get you pushing."

Ginny nodded, and suddenly felt scared, which she told Draco.

"What's there to be scared about, love? You're going to be a wonderful mother, you're old enough, you've got a wonderful father picked out, and you have a great pain relief spell."

"Yeah, but what if I'm not really ready? Or what if something's wrong with the baby? Or what if-" Draco cut her off with a soft finger to her lips.

"We'll deal with it as it comes, love. Right now I just want you to concentrate on having this baby, ok?"

Ginny nodded as an incredibly strong urge to push flooded over her, which she obeyed, right as the nurse walked in.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said, rushing over to Ginny's bed.

"What does it bloody look like I'm doing?" Ginny asked, annoyed, as the urge passed. She breathed normally again, looking at the nurse.

"Well, you're not supposed to push without someone here, just in case," the nurse said, matter of factly before taking the doctor's position. "Now, do you still feel the need to push?"

"If I did I would still be pushing, wouldn't I?" Ginny didn't know why but there was something about the nurse that just rubbed her the wrong way, making her give the nurse attitude.

Suddenly another contraction hit her and she pushed with all her might, taking a deep breath and holding her chin to her chest.

"That's good, push just like that...good...good...keep pushing...now take a deep breath and push again," Ginny did as she was told and she faintly heard the nurse counting. When she reached eight Ginny couldn't push anymore and let her breath out in a whoosh, collapsing back onto her pillow. "You need to push until I reach ten next time, Mrs. Malfoy, ok?"

Ginny nodded faintly, waiting for the next contraction and thanking the gods for pain relief charms.

This went on for twenty minutes until Ginny felt a distinct pressure right at her entrance.

"OK, Mrs. Malfoy, the baby is crowning so we're going to go ahead and take you to the delivery room, ok?"

Ginny could only nod, doing her best not to push, knowing she didn't want her baby born in the hall. She gripped Draco's hand tightly as they started towards the delivery room. She looked up at him and saw nothing but love shining at her in his eyes. If she weren't already totally and completely in love with him she would have fallen for him in that instant.

The doctor and a team of nurses to take care of the baby once it was born were already waiting for them in the delivery room.

"Are you ready to be a mother, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I don't really have a choice about it at this point, do I doctor?" Ginny asked through clenched teeth. Much to her frustration the doctor laughed.

"I suppose not. Alright, where are we?"

"She's crowning, sir."

"Good, good. Now, Ginny when I count to three I want you to give me your best push, ok? You're going to feel a lot of pressure, but that'll pass once the babies head is out. Are you ready?"

Ginny nodded, wishing for all the world that he would say three so she could push. Her breath was coming in ragged spurts and she felt peeks of pain rippling through her again, though not nearly as badly as before.

"Ok, on three...one...two...three...push, Ginny."

Ginny practically curled herself up in an attempt to expel the baby from her body. She was barely aware of anything but the feeling that she was being ripped in two from the inside out as the babies head emerged.

"We have a head! Don't push for just a moment, Ginny," the doctor said, reaching for a suction bulb to clean the baby's nose and mouth out with. "Ok, one more and we'll have a baby."

Ginny put all of the energy she had left into the push, squeezing Draco's hand very tightly, which he didn't seem to notice as he was looking at his struggling wife. Mere seconds after she had begun the push Ginny felt the baby slip from her and she collapsed onto the bed, breathing deep, full breaths.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said ecstatically.

"You did it, love. You did it," Draco said, wiping a few damp tendrils from her brow. Just then the throaty wail of a baby filled the room and Ginny burst into tears, grinning. She _had_ done it. And now she had a beautiful baby boy to prove it.

"I want to hold him," she said, somehow finding energy to lift her head to look at the baby. The doctor was just performing a severing charm on the umbilical cord, and he laid the baby on a blanket that had been placed on Ginny's stomach. Ginny reached up and pulled the screaming baby closer to herself. "Hey there...hey..." She ran a finger down a slippery cheek, smiling at his crys as tears flowed from her eyes. 

The nurse, Angela, came and took the baby from her stomach, reassuring her that they were only going to clean him and make sure he was ok. "Don't worry, Mrs. Malfoy, we aren't going to steal your baby,"

Ginny laughed slightly, looking up at her husband. "We did it, Draco."

"No, love, you did it. I just held your hand."

Ginny smiled at him, suddenly feeling very tired. "I love you. Thank you, Draco."

Draco only smiled and leaned down and kissed her gently. "I love you too."

The nurse brought the baby back over, still crying but wrapped up in a blanket and dryer than before. She laid him gently in Ginny's arms with a smile and backed away.

"Hello, Will..." Ginny whispered to the mewling baby.

"Will?" Draco said, touching the baby's pink skin with a long pale finger.

"Will. William Percy Malfoy." She looked at Draco, daring him with her eyes to defy him. He gave her a dubious look, which quickly turned into a look of resignation.

"Will. But I get to name the next one."

Ginny smiled and gave her husband a kiss before planting one on Will's forehead. _I think that I'm the happiest person alive,_ she thought to herself as they sat there, a family at last.

***

Harry looked around the crowded living room, amazed at the sheer volume of people that could be fit into the Burrow. It had been four years since his wedding to Amy and it seemed that there were at least three or four children born each year into the Weasley clan. Of course, he and Amy had made a contribution to the cause, and had another on the way, and Harry couldn't be happier.

"Daddy!"

The call turned almost every head in the room, though it happened to be Harry's brown haired, green eyed Alexis who was making the call. 

"What is it, Lexi?"

"Mommy won't let me have a cookie!"

Harry bent and scooped his little three year old up, knowing that she had him wound completely and tightly around her little finger and not minding in the least. He was just about to say that he would give her one when he heard a rather loud cough coming from the direction of the kitchen door where his six months pregnant wife stood, watching him. "Well, mommy doesn't want you to spoil dinner. Besides, it's Christmas, so Grandma Molly has made a lot of desserts. Don't worry, love, you'll get your fill of sweets today. OK?"

She studied him for a moment with the eyes that he saw staring at him from the mirror every morning, sucking on her thumb. She sighed dramatically and said "Okay, Daddy," before wiggling her way out of his arms and running off to play with her cousins.

"I'm proud of you, dear." He turned and pulled Amy into his arms, giving her a long, hard kiss. 

"Yes, well, I'd rather disappoint her than deal with your anger any day," he said, bending to kiss her stomach as she laughed.

"And people wonder why I love you, Harry Potter."

Harry gave her a lopsided grin as she turned to go back to the kitchen to help with the cooking.

He walked back to the living room where all the men and the children were gathered. To date there were eighteen "Weasley" grandchildren (that included the Malfoys and the Potters), with no sign of stopping. Mrs. Weasley seemed to enjoy immensely that her children loved kids as much as she had. Harry and Amy were actually lagging behind at only one child, but neither of them had grown up in large families so they weren't even sure if they wanted more than a couple children yet, though Harry had seen on numerous occasions how happy all of the Weasleys were with the large family situation.

He looked around the room full of redheads, listening half heartedly to the heated Quidditch debate, more interested in his child that looked so much like her mother that was sitting across the room playing with Charlie and Rae's oldest, Virginia. 

Charlie and Ginny had each named a child after each other, cementing what everyone had known all along, that they were each others favorite siblings. Charlie and Rae's second child, Robert, had been named for a colleague that had died in a freak accident with a dragon.

Fred and Angelina had only managed two children so far, a set of fraternal twins, John and Jessica, who seemed to be the opposite of Fred and George, though just as inseparable. They played quietly in a corner, sharing their toys and talking in quiet voices. Angelina was expecting again, just one this time, and Fred had high hopes that he would get at least one fun kid, though you could tell that he loved John and Jess for the world.

George and Grace had only added one since Harry had gotten married, giving Benjamin a brother, Paul. Grace too was expecting again, twins this time, and George was very excited, though Grace hoped for a quiet set like Fred's. Benjamin and Paul were both very rowdy children and at the moment they were chasing each other around with toy brooms, yelling loudly.

Bill and Aurelia were tied with Ron and Hermione for the most children so far, at four. They had the oldest of the bunch, Andrew. Edward had been a few months old when Harry had gotten married, and since then they had had Albus (named after the fallen headmaster of Hogwarts) and Christopher. Christopher was only two, but everyone could tell he would be the clown of the group. He could already bring a room to tears laughing even at his young age. Albus, on the other hand, seemed to have been perfectly named, as he was much like his namesake, quiet and thoughtful, and rather bright.

Ron and Hermione had also had two more children since Harry's wedding, giving a brother, Rupert, and a sister, Emma, to the twins, Adam and Aiden. The twins were a lot like their father, laid back when they could be, but serious when they had to be. Rupert, their youngest, was only a year old, but he adored his cousins, toddling after them as they ran around the room. Emma was as independent and bossy as her mother, with the flaming hair and temper of her father, which made for a rather interesting combination when she was upset.

"Isn't that right, Harry? Harry!" Harry jerked to attention as Ron yelled at him. "Good lord, Harry, pay attention. We're only talking about your job here, that's all. I was saying that the seeker's position--"

Ron was cut off by a knock on the door. "That must be Draco and Gin. I'll go let them in," Harry said, standing. He stepped over blocks and toys on his way to the door, almost tripping over little Rupert as he chased after Paul. He reached the door after a minute, and opened it quickly, only to be hit rather sharply on the head.

"Holy shit! What the hell was that for?" Harry asked pressing on the spot that Draco had hit with his knuckles.

"Crap! I'm sorry Potter, you caught me mid knock. Sorry." Harry looked up at Draco and saw genuine regret in his eyes, and he nodded, showing his acceptance.

"Uncle Harry, look what I got for Christmas!" Harry looked down at the red haired boy, Will, their oldest child, who shared his birthday with Harry's anniversary, making them both easier to remember. The child was clutching a mini broom in his hands, a reproduction of the old Nimbus Two-Thousand and One's. Harry smiled at the memories a simple broom could bring back.

"That's nice, Will. I remember when your daddy got his first one of those," said Harry. "I'll have to tell you about it someday."

The little boy nodded and Harry noticed a small, strawberry blond girl hiding behind Draco's leg. "Hello, Elizabeth. It's nice to see you again." She peeked her face out for just a moment before squeaking and hiding behind her father's robes again. "She must get that from you, Ginny. I can't see Draco ever being that shy."

Ginny smiled as Harry leaned over and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek before looking at the baby she held in her arms. "Figures that the one you named after a Weasley would have Malfoy hair," he said, taking the cooing blond child from her arms as they all stepped into the door. Will ran off to play with his cousins and Draco picked Elizabeth up, carrying her over to the pile of toys. 

"How is Amy, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking up into his eyes, happiness in her own.

"She's fine. This pregnancy is going much smoother than the last, thank goodness. We're hoping for a boy this time," he said, bouncing Charles slightly in his arms. "How are you?"

Ginny smiled up at him, a gleam in her eyes. "I've never been better. Charlie's an angel, Elizabeth is her daddy's girl, and Will's...well, he's Will."

Harry gave her a dubious look, knowing there was something that she wasn't telling him. "And? I know you, Ginny. Simple happiness doesn't put that glint in your eye."

Ginny sighed, trying to look exasperated and failing. "You know me too well, Harry. Almost as well as Draco. Alright, I'm pregnant again. I haven't told Draco yet, it's to be his Christmas present tonight, though I don't know how well he'll take it, with Charlie here only being six months old," she said, gesturing to the baby that was now grasping for Harry's glasses.

"Well, if it were me and Amy in this situation, I would be ecstatic. And Draco looks at you like people say I look at Amy. Don't worry so much. He'll be happy," Harry reassured her.

"Harry, Gin, dinner's ready," Amy said, popping her head out of the kitchen. 

"OK, love, we're coming." Harry handed baby Charlie back to Ginny and motioned for her to lead the way to the kitchen. 

Harry couldn't help but feel that he was truly at home as he sat at the table with his family.

Fin.


End file.
